The present invention relates to surgical apparatus for retracting anatomy to provide exposure of an operative site, and more particularly relates to retraction apparatus providing improved access to an operative site for a posterior lumbar procedure.
In surgical operations, retraction devices are used to properly access internal organs and bone structures. Retraction devices are generally designed to hold back the anatomy in the immediate area of the operative site to enable a surgeon to have both an optimal view of the site and a sufficiently-open area within which to work. During a surgical procedure, a surgeon will typically make an incision in a patient to access the sites of interest, such as an internal organ or organs, and/or bone structures, depending on the procedure. A retraction device may then be used to maintain clear access to the site of interest.
In many known retractor systems, retractor blades are rigidly attached to a frame at an angle, such as about 90 degrees from horizontal (i.e. generally vertical). Such a fixed angle limits the flexibility of the system to provide different shapes of access areas.
Ideally, such access would include room to manipulate the various surgical implements required, as well as good lighting and visibility. Further, it may be desirable for such access to allow for adjustability to accommodate different patients or procedures.
It is therefore one object of the present invention to provide a surgical retractor that provides improved access, and/or visibility, and/or adjustability, and/or maneuverability around a surgical site of interest.